More Than Happy
by jEaNs 'N' tEe GiRl
Summary: This is a short continuation of Who We Are Now! This is Aubrey and Jarred's short story! Hope you enjoy! R&R please!
1. Girl Things

Don't own anything

This takes place starting two years after the end of Who We Are Now! So if you haven't read Bets & Love, Who We Are Now, you may be very lost.

"Mom!" Aubrey shouted walking in the door of her parent's house. "Mom!" She shouted again. "Great she muttered to herself the one time I really, really need to talk and…"

"Hey Squirt!" Aubrey jumped turning to the voice of her father.

"Jesus christ Dad don't sneak up on me like that!" Aubrey growled. Blake stepped back at her tone and slightly hostile nature.

"Sorry." He said pulling a chip from the bag he held and snacking on it. Aubrey sighed and slinked back resting against the wall behind her.

"No I'm sorry! Have you seen mom?"

Blake shrugged. "She was home a little while ago. Maybe she's in the shower." He said casually. "Anything I can help you with?"

Aubrey shook her head. "No I'd rather talk to mom. It's sort of a girl thing."

Blake chuckled. "I learned my lesson with that one when your Aunt Peyton thought it would be funny to joke with me about…"

"Her breast exam. Yeah she called and told me about that. You should know I practically almost died laughing." Aubrey giggled softly. Peyton had come looking for Tori and she wasn't home so Blake asked if there was anything he could help with and being Peyton she started going on and on about a breast exam and Blake was a captive audience unsure of how the hell to get out of it. When Tori walked in and heard Peyton talking about a breast exam with Blake she about fell over laughing.

"Thanks Squirt." Blake rolled his eyes slightly amused that his discomfort amused everyone. He had just been trying to be a nice brother in law.

Aubrey giggled softly. "Don't worry it's nothing like that, but I would just rather talk to mom if you don't mind."

"No I don't. I'll go look and see if she's upstairs." Blake said he handed her the bag of chips and then headed off upstairs. Aubrey started mindlessly munching on the chips when she heard her parents coming down the stairs. She swallowed her mouthful of food and then closed the bag of chips.

"Hey Squirt!" Tori said smiling at her daughter.

"Hi Mom, join me for lunch? My treat." Aubrey offered.

Blake chuckled. "I feel so loved." He joked with her.

"This is a mom daughter thing dad. I promise next week I'll take you out to lunch." Aubrey smiled.

Blake nodded. "Deal." He said kissing his daughters cheek as he took back his chips and left the two alone going into the kitchen.

"So what are we having?" Tori asked grabbing her coat and keys.

"How about burgers?" Aubrey said opening the front door and leading her mother out.

Tori shut the door and locked it and they headed to Aubrey's truck. "Sounds good."

Burger Joe's:

"So what's the matter? And why couldn't your father help? You know that bothers him." Tori remarked munching on some fries.

Aubrey sighed. "Mom how did you know you were pregnant?" She asked.

Tori choked on her fry. "Wh…what?" She asked coughing a bit and stuttering.

Aubrey smiled softly. "I think I'm pregnant and I don't want to do an at home pregnancy test, cause if its false I don't want Jarred to find it and think I was hiding it and I don't want to lie about going to the doctor…"

"Aubrey breath." Tori instructed smiling at her daughter. Aubrey took a couple of deep breaths. "Now what makes you think you're pregnant?"

"I'm like seriously…ya know late…and I didn't realize till a few days ago cause I've been really busy and time has just been flying by." She answered. "Plus I feel nauseous when I wake up in the morning. At first when I was oblivious to the other I thought it might just be a small flu coming on, but I'm not so sure now."

Tori nodded. "Ok so this is what we'll do, you and I are going to go by you a pregnancy test and then if it says your positive I'll schedule you an appointment with my doctor, she's great, and we'll tell your father and Jarred that we're spending the day shopping at the mall a couple towns over."

Aubrey nodded. "I hate lying to him mom."

Tori smiled. "But if you tell him what you think might be true and it ends up not being true, then he will have gotten his hopes up."

"And that's what I don't want. I know he wants kids. We've talked about it a lot since even before we were married."

"Well that's good to know. So now that we've got this semi figured out, let's enjoy lunch and then go to the pharmacy." Tori suggested.

Aubrey nodded. "Yeah."

Bradley house:

Blake had left some time after the girls to go hang out with Hunter for a while. "Has it been five minutes yet?" Aubrey asked pacing in her mother's bathroom. They had remodeled a little and the bathroom looked enormous, but wasn't really, things had just changed.

"Not since the last five times you asked in the last minute." Tori retorted teasingly.

"Don't joke mom." Aubrey whined.

Tori giggled. "Ok, ok I'm sorry. One more minute." She said. The room went silent and Tori's timer on her watch went off.

"You look I can't." Aubrey said ducking her head between her knees as she crouched to the floor.

"At least you haven't fainted and ended up in the hospital without a clue as to why."

Aubrey laughed softly from her position. "Is that how you found out?"

"Yep. Your father came into the hospital all worried and the doctor said it was normal for some woman in those weeks of pregnancy to faint. Blake couldn't believe what he was hearing. After the doctor confirmed he came in and told me. I thought he was joking I really did." Tori said softly she looked at the stick on the counter and sighed.

"What? What's it say?" Aubrey asked looking up, but not uncrouching.

Tori looked to her daughter and smiled. "I'm going to be a grandma." She said happily.

Aubrey's eyes went wide. "No way." She said softly.

Tori nodded. "Yes way."

"Ok I think it's time to see a doctor." Aubrey said in shock. Tori laughed softly at her daughter and she went to grab the phone. Tori called her doctor and scheduled an appointment for forty-five minutes later and then went back to Aubrey.

"I am going out on a limb and guessing that you're surprised, but not, at the same time." Tori said softly.

Aubrey looked at her mother as she stood to her full height. "Shocked a little, but yeah not so much I guess."

"It's because you know what kind of…"

"Sex life?" Aubrey grinned at her mother.

Tori winced. "I don't really want to know about that, but sure…you know what kind of sex life you have." Tori smirked at Aubrey.

Aubrey smiled. "I guess yeah. Anyways we going or what?"

"Grab that test. Last thing I need is your father finding it and thinking that it was for me." Aubrey grabbed the test with some napkins and wrapped it up. "We'll throw it in the trash can by the doctors office." Tori said.

Aubrey giggled. "Like two of us wandering back to the trash wont look suspicious." She joked.

Tori nodded. "That's why we'll take my car and clean it out at the same time." She said smirking.

"Brilliant." Aubrey said to her mother smiling.

Tori smiled back. "I know." After leaving a note for Blake and calling and leaving a message for Jarred that they would be out shopping till later on, the girls left heading for the doctors office.

Dr.'s Office:

"So Tori long time no see." The dr. said guiding them threw to her office.

Tori and Aubrey took seats across from the dr. "Well that's a good thing in your line of work, right? I mean it means I'm not ill or hurt." She said jokingly.

"True. So this is Aubrey?" Tori nodded.

"Yep. This is her. Aubrey this is Dr. Lang."

Aubrey smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

Dr. Lang nodded. "And it's nice to meet one of the two infamous kids Tori use to talk about non stop when I saw her."

Aubrey laughed. "What horrible stories those must have been."

"If I remember correctly they were all good natured. Anyways so you think you're pregnant?" Dr. Lang asked.

Aubrey nodded. "I took a pregnancy test and it was positive."

"Any other signs?"

"Early morning nausea the last few weeks. I lost track of timing and spaced on how late I was and I just thought the nausea was a oncoming flu." Aubrey answered.

"Well pregnancy can sometimes present itself early on as flu symptoms so it is a good possibility that the pregnancy test was correct. But I would like to do one of our own just to be safe, some times pregnancy test are wrong." Dr. Lang explained.

Aubrey nodded. "That's fine." She said a little sheepishly.

Dr. Lang began marking in Aubrey's started chart. "How long have you been married?" She asked kindly looking up at Aubrey.

"Two almost three years I believe. Why?" She asked nervously. Tori patted her arm tenderly.

"She's just making small talk, it was just a question to help you relax." She told her sweetly.

Aubrey took a breath and nodded. "Is it that obvious?" She asked giggling slightly.

Dr. Lang smiled. "Most girls your age are a little nervous about the possibility of a first time pregnancy. It isn't uncommon."

"Glad to know I'm not the only one."

"Are you worried that your husband wont want this?" Dr. Lang asked writing down in the chart some more things.

Aubrey shook her head smiling. "No, he really wants kids and that's why I'm with my mom and not him. I don't want to get his hopes up if it turns out it isn't true."

"Understandable. But just remember you have a whole future ahead of you to have kids even if the pregnancy test was wrong."

Aubrey nodded again to assure the doctor she understood. After that things went smoothly and Dr. Lang put a rush on the test results. Tori and Aubrey walked out of the doctor's office ready to leave.

"Now what?" Aubrey asked.

"Well Dr. Lang said we'd have results by this afternoon…"

"Thanks to modern technology." Aubrey laughed softly.

"So why don't we drive to the mall and spend some hard earned money?" Tori suggested.

Aubrey nodded and climbed in the passenger seat of her mother's new mustang. "It's Saturday Lily's off work why don't we call and see if she wants to go?" Aubrey asked.

Tori nodded. "I think that's a brilliant idea." So while Tori pulled out of the parking lot and drove off down the road, Aubrey called to see if Lily would join them at the mall and she said yes, so they swung by and picked her up on their way there.

Mall:

Milling around the stores Aubrey wasn't finding much that she wanted to by. _What if I really am pregnant, then I wouldn't be able to fit this stuff in a few months any way._ She kept reminding herself as she would pick up something that interested her and then put it back down.

"Aubrey you've been quiet." Lily noticed walking over as Tori headed to the bathing suit section of Pacsun. "You ok?"

Aubrey smiled at her sister in law. "Can you keep a big secret?" Lily nodded looking a bit worried. "I am waiting to find out for sure from the doctor, but I might be pregnant." Lily had to place a hand over her mouth to keep have the store from hearing her squeal in excitement.

"Really?" She asked hugging Aubrey. The girls had become closer over the years, now being family and all.

Aubrey was forced to jump up a down slightly in the hug as Lily let her excitement get the better of her. "Maybe." She said breaking away.

Lily smiled. "Wait till Adam…"

"No Lily, you can't tell Adam. Not until I know for sure, and I need to tell Jarred and my dad first." Aubrey said almost pleading with her sister in law to stay quiet.

Lily nodded indicating zipping her mouth shut and throwing away the key. "I wont say a word." She said softly.

Aubrey smiled. "Thanks." After shopping for a few more hours Aubrey's cell phone went off and she pulled it from her pocket and looked at her mother.

"Want me to answer it?" Tori asked.

Aubrey shook her head and answered the call. "Hello?" After listening to what was being said on the other end Aubrey's face lit up. "You're absolutely certain?" She asked. "Thank you so much Dr. Lang." She smiled. "Ok bye."

Tori hung up and jumped up and down wrapping Tori in a tight embrace. "I take it good news?" Tori gasped at her daughter's tight grip.

Aubrey heard her mother and released her and Lily came over from another display. "What's going on?" Lily asked.

"Dr. Lang just called…I'm pregnant…It's official I am pregnant." She said excitedly and then her face started to pale. "Oh god I'm pregnant." She muttered.

Tori chuckled softly. "This is a good thing Squirt." She said happily.

Aubrey smiled faintly and then frowned again. "What if I'm a horrible mother? What if I am wrong and Jarred doesn't want kids? Oh shit I'm pregnant." She said unsurely.

Tori wrapped her arm around Aubrey's shoulder and gave her a one armed squeeze. "Aubrey you'll be a great mother, Jarred told you he wants kids, this is a great thing! Great news!"

"What about Daddy? What's he going to think?" Aubrey said softly as Lily and Tori guided her to sit on a bench in the center of the mall walkway.

Tori smiled at her daughter. "Your father will be just fine. Trust me. This is wonderful sweetie."

"Yeah this is great Bre." Lily said brightly.

Aubrey released a deep breath. "It is isn't it?" She asked smiling.

Tori and Lily smiled. "Yeah it is." They both said.

"Oh my god. I have to tell Jarred and dad, Adam, Sam my whole family. Uncle Hunter is going to kill Jarred." Aubrey giggled she was only kidding.

Tori smiled. "That's the spirit. Come on let's get you home."

Thomas Residence:

"Jarred honey you home?" Aubrey called walking in the door. She dropped the one bag of stuff she had gotten. It was a from Victoria secret.

"Office!" She heard him call back.

Aubrey made her way down to the office across the hall from their bedroom and went in to see him working away with a calculator and typing on the computer at random intervals. "Hi!" She said smiling.

Jarred looked up and smiled. "Hi baby did you have fun shopping with your mom?" He asked and she walked over and sat in his lap as he swirled around taking a break from his work.

Aubrey nodded. "Yeah."

Jarred seemed to sniff the air. "You smell like…"

"Grapes. I bought this really yummy smelling perfume at the Victoria Secret in the mall." Aubrey smiled as Jarred grinned and leaned in smelling and kissing her neck. "I take it you like?" She giggled as her hands wrapped around and got tangled in his now shaggy hair.

"Mmmhmm…smells sweet just like you." He said lifting his head and getting a soft kiss from his wife. "So what else did you get?" He asked casually as his hands ran gently, soothingly up and down her back.

"Something unexpected." Aubrey said softly. "Jarred I have to tell you something."

"It sounds serious, what's wrong?" Jarred asked now looking at her with concern and love.

Aubrey smiled. "I…I'm…pregnant." She managed stumbling over her words.

Jarred froze with a blank look on his face. "Pregnant?" He asked.

Aubrey nodded. "Yeah. You ok? I mean we both want kids and I just found out today and I'm so sorry I was sneaking behind your back I just didn't…" Aubrey was cut off when Jarred's lips crushed into hers pulling her closer then before and kissing her with heat and desire and passion and love. As he broke away moments later Aubrey sighed in relief. "Want you to get your hopes up." She whispered softly.

"You're sure?" He asked now smiling excitedly at the news.

Aubrey smiled and let her forehead rest upon his. "I'm sure. The doctor said I'm pregnant." She said sweetly.

Jarred jumped up holding Aubrey cradled in his arms. "This is great!" He said happily spinning around as her arms went around his neck.

"Honey! Stop! Jarred! You're making me sick!" She said trying not to laugh and make it worse.

Jarred stopped spinning but didn't set her down. He smiled cheerily at her. "This is wonderful. Sorry!" He said sheepishly.

Aubrey smiled. "Don't worry. I'm ok, as long as we stay still." She said giggling softly.

"I think I can arrange that. I didn't hurt the baby did I?" He asked worriedly.

Aubrey laughed lightly and her one hand came up and caressed his cheek softly like she had done so many times. "No. The baby is fine." She said kindly. "I was kind of hoping to go to my parents for dinner. My mom knows, but my dad doesn't and…"

Jarred started out of the office not caring about leaving his work. "I can't wait to see the look on Blake's face." Jarred chuckled.

"That's horrible." Aubrey said sardonically with a light laugh.

"You do realize that he's going to murder me, for even touching you." Jarred kidded.

"No he won't. We're married we're allowed to have sex." Aubrey joked.

Jarred chuckled again softly. "Still before he could just plead ignorance to it and laugh at the thought, but you being pregnant will be a huge reminder that we are actually having sex." He said jokingly.

Aubrey giggled. "You're right, he's going to murder you." She said teasingly kissing his cheek to his jaw line and to his lips as he reached for his keys on the island counter in the kitchen. Then Jarred proceeded to carry a giggling Aubrey towards the door stopping short to see the pink Victoria secret bag just sitting there. "What's in it is to celebrate later." Aubrey whispered laying a feather light kiss on his neck just below his ear.

Jarred groaned. "You torture me." He mumbled.

"I know." Aubrey giggled. And Jarred continued out of the loft.


	2. Of Moments

Bradley Residence:

"Blake, Thunderboy you home!" Tori called walking in the house caring several shopping bags. Blake came down the stairs.

"Hey blue! Have a fun day?" He asked giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.

Tori nodded. "Yeah. The kids will be joining us for dinner." She said putting her bags in the hall closet.

Blake smiled. "So what was wrong with Aubrey?"

"Oh nothing, just feminine issues sweetie. I promise she's ok." Tori said casually. She knew her daughter wanted to give him the news in her own way.

Blake nodded. "Ok. So what are we having for dinner?" He asked following Tori into the kitchen.

"I was thinking beef skewers on the grill with cooked baby…" Tori paused at that so she could compose herself and then continued. "Carrots, sorry dry throat there for a second. And baked potatoes." She offered.

Blake was oblivious to her pause. "Sounds good. I'll go fire up the grill."

"Thanks thunderboy." Tori said as she started walking around the kitchen and gathering everything she would be preparing for the meal. _This will be a night he adds to his 'I'll never forget' collection._ Tori mused to herself as she washed her hands and began skewering chunks of raw beef onto skewers with small tomatoes and canned baby corn.

Lily/ Adam:

"Adam sweetie!" Lily called walking into their apartment. They were in the midst of packing, they would be moving in to their house about five minutes from Tori and Blake's in a few days.

Adam smiled poking his head around the door jam of their bedroom down the hall. "Hey Lil, where'd you go today?" He asked.

"Shopping with your mom and sister!" She told him smiling brightly. "And we are going over for dinner tonight."

"That's cool. Could you come in here for a sec though?"

"Adam you aren't fooling me, we'll start making out and then fall into a box and start…"

"No I just need your help to get a box out of the closet. I can't reach so I was going to lift you up." Adam said smiling.

Lily smiled and headed back walking around the packed boxers that littered the apartment all over. "Good cause my back is still sore from the box collapsing last night." She giggled walking in to their room and giving Adam a soft kiss.

Adam chuckled. "But it was fun, you have to admit that much." He said teasingly.

Lily grinned at her husband. "I admit it was fun, but let's not fall on boxes anymore, well at least not unless you break the fall instead of me." She mocked him playfully back.

Adam nodded. "Agreed." So they got to the task at hand.

Bradley Residence:

"Mom! Dad!" Aubrey called walking in to her parents place.

"Kitchen!" She heard her mother! Jarred wrapped his arms around Aubrey's waist and they both headed into the kitchen.

"After dinner." Aubrey whispered to Jarred turning her head and kissing his cheek. Jarred nodded as they reached the kitchen.

"Hi guys!" Blake said walking in the sliding glass door holding a plate of beef skewers. "Lily and Adam just called they should be here in about ten minutes." He told Tori kissing her temple as he walked by.

Tori nodded. "Ok." She said. Blake walked behind her heading for the sliding glass door and slipping out and Tori grabbed the baked potatoes from the oven.

"So mom what's for dinner?" Aubrey asked and Jarred went to join Blake out on the back porch at the grill.

"Beef skewers, with baby corn cooked baby carrots and baked potatoes." Tori said grinning at her daughter.

"You had to do the baby stuff." Aubrey giggled.

"Baby stuff?" Blake asked having walked in unnoticed.

Aubrey and Tori turned to him quickly. "Uh, yeah you know baby corn and carrots…it's just funny that's all." Tori said.

Blake looked at them skeptically. "Ok something's going on. One of you tell me what it is right now." Blake said crossing his arms over his chest as Jarred came in carrying a plate.

"What if we…" He trailed off seeing the silent stand off between the girls and Blake.

Aubrey smiled brilliantly. "Daddy I was just making a joke. It's funny baby carrots, baby corn…they were my favorite growing up as a kid because they were small like me remember?" She asked sweetly.

Blake pursed his lips frowning at her skeptically and then sighed and smiled. "Yeah I remember." He said thoughtfully.

"See that's all it was thunderboy. I tried to tell you." Tori said smiling at him. Blake walked over and kissed her lips and then gave Aubrey a swift fatherly kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry it just sounded like you were talking about something else. I'll butt out." He said walking back to Jarred and patting his shoulder as they headed out the sliding glass door together.

Tori released a deep breath. "Wow, for a guy that didn't pick up on anything while I told him what dinner was he was very perceptive just now." She giggled.

Aubrey smiled. "You know daddy. In one ear out the other at times and other's he's a peeping, eavesdropping little kid." She joked.

Tori nodded. "But that's your father and that's why we love him."

Aubrey smiled. "Yeah. So I am going to call Sam tonight, she's still in England and I want to tell her so bad."

"Well just be sure to call your grandparents, Aunt and Uncle at some point so when she talks to them and mentions it, it wont be the first time they've heard about it."

"I know." There was a loud knock and then the door opened.

"Hey guys!" Adam called dragging his wife into the kitchen.

Tori smiled at her son and daughter in law. "Hey you two. Just in time the food is ready to go. Bre go get your father and Jarred away from the manly grill." Tori kidded.

Aubrey went to the sliding glass door and opened it sticking only her head through. "Jarred? Daddy? Mom says get away from the grill and come eat." She said teasingly. Blake snorted softly and he and Jarred went inside.

"Hey Adam!" Blake and Jarred said at the same time. "Lily!" They said each giving her a quick hug.

"Jarred, Blake…" She smiled at him as he grinned knowing that it had been a difficult task for her to call him by his first name.

The family sat around the dinning table ready for their deliciously prepared meal and chatted about the last few weeks' events. Aubrey reiterated a race she had entered piece by piece since her father had been out of town at the other storm chargers and unable to attend. Jarred told them that he had been promoted and Lily had said the same, Adam told them he was just shy of making vet now and he was almost there.

After Eating:

Gathering in the living room Blake and Aubrey pulled out a couple decks of cards and the group gathered on the floor to play a game, any game would do, but Aubrey had to tell her father and brother about her good news. "So dad?"

"Yeah Bre?" Blake asked focusing on his cards.

"You might want to polish the rust off your shovel." She giggled as Jarred shoved her somewhat teasingly.

Blake looked up from his hand. "What for?" He asked.

Aubrey smiled. "Cause bird brain here got me pregnant and I figured you'd murder him." She joked giggling.

Blake sat in stunned silence and so did Aubrey's little brother. "You…you're…but I'm too young…what…when did…how did…wait I don't want to know." Blake stuttered making everyone laugh except Adam who was in the same phase.

"Blake your daughter is telling you she's pregnant. Shouldn't you congratulate her?" Tori asked of her husband.

Blake seemed to smile in a daze. "I'm going to be a…"

"Grandfather?" Aubrey asked smiling. "Yes you will. And yes my kid will be a motorcrosser boy or girl." She said happily.

Blake smiled warmly at his daughter and they reached over the cards arranged on the floor and hugged gently. "I'm so happy for you." He said kissing her temple.

"Thanks dad." She whispered. Once they were back in there own space Aubrey looked over at Adam. "Little Bro you ok?" She asked seeing him just staring into space.

Adam looked at her and nodded blinking. "I, you know what I don't even need to say it." He said cheerfully.

"Yes you'll be an uncle and no, you can not spoil our child." Jarred interrupted.

Adam seemed to pout fakely. "No fair." He whined jokingly, but reached over to hug his sister kindly. "This is wonderful news." He whispered to her.

Aubrey smiled and broke away. "You can spoil our kid as much as you want." She whispered and then heard a protest of 'Hey' from Jarred jokingly. "Oh honey it's their right as family to spoil their niece or nephew, or grandchild…" Aubrey said turning to her parents.

Tori smiled. "Now the thing to make it perfect like me and Peyton would be if Lily got pregnant shortly after you had your child." Tori said jokingly.

Lily snorted. "Ha, the rate…never mind." She said not wanting everyone to know about her sex life with her husband. Everyone chuckled but Blake and Tori cringed somewhat.

Something hit Blake. "Tori what's today?" He asked.

Tori looked at her watch that also told the date. "March 14 why?" She asked.

Blake smiled. "Fourteen." He said softly.

Tori smiled getting what he was saying. "Just makes that number more special then it already was." She said kissing his cheek.

Blake nodded. "Yep, now who's ready to lose?" He kidded. And everyone started talking all at once as the game continued on.

7 ½ Months Later:

"Aubrey honey just one more push!" Jarred coaxed. "One more that's all we're asking.

Aubrey groaned. "You try pushing something the size of a football out of a whole the size of a golf ball and tell me to keep pushing then." She said bitterly.

Jarred snorted back laughter. "Honey I promise you can use me as a punching back for the next few weeks but you really need to push now." He said.

"Aubrey he's right you need to push! Your baby needs you to push!" Dr. Lang instructed. She was performing the birth due to Aubrey's request for a familiar doctor.

Aubrey felt hot tears running down her cheeks. "I can't." She complained sniffling.

Jarred took a hold of her hand and she squeezed it tightly. "You can! I promise, promise you can do this. Aubrey now push!" He almost ordered and she did so screaming in agony, but those screams seemed to die out at the first cries of her baby.

Aubrey let out a relieved breathless chuckled as the doctor helped Jarred to cut the cord and then he returned to her side immediately as the baby was whisked away for cleaning. "What is it?" Aubrey asked looking up into Jarred's eyes.

"It's a beautiful baby boy." He smiled.

Aubrey grinned happily. "A boy. We have a little boy?" She asked. He nodded and the next event confirmed her husbands words were true. The nurse came over holding their baby in a blue blanket. "Oh my god." She wept as the nurse handed her, her son. "He's beautiful."

Jarred kissed her temple. "I love you."

"I love you too, both of you." Aubrey smiled at him as he took their son from as her eyes started to droop and the drugs were starting to kick in.

Next Day:

October 15

Groggy and a little disoriented Aubrey brought a hand up to rub the sleep from her eyes. When she removed her hand she lifted her eyelids and yawned. "Jarred?" She whispered.

"Hey sleepy head." Jarred kidded walking over to his wife holding their son. He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss. "Sleep well."

"Yeah. That a surprise?" She kidded. "How is he?"

"Good, no name yet, but good." Jarred said sweetly.

Aubrey smiled. "Let me run this by you and if you don't like it we'll go back to our original ideas."

"Ok." Jarred said sweetly.

"Brayden William Thomas?" Aubrey asked.

Jarred smiled brightly at her. "When did you think of that?" He asked.

Aubrey sighed. "A couple days ago. I miss my grandfather a lot and I thought that adding William would be a good choice, but nothing we had picked out really went with the name."

Jarred nodded. "I like it. Brayden William. But what made you think of Brayden?"

"I sort of wanted a B for my father and I went through the baby name book and found Brayden. It fits with William and it's not common." Aubrey explained.

"Then we have a name for him. Brayden William Thomas." Jarred said brightly. Aubrey held out her arms and Jarred gently laid the baby in her arms and she cradled the infant to her chest.

"My parents here?" Aubrey asked.

"Are you kidding? My parents, yours, your family…I mean your whole family. And Sam called Hunter and said she was getting on a flight and would be here as soon as she could oh and something about bringing a surprise." Jarred informed her.

Aubrey smiled. "So my parents or yours first?"

"Mine just cause they have that flight to catch." Jarred said skeptically.

Aubrey giggled. "That's fine. Because my whole family is going to want to file in after my parents. Trust me yours first is best."

Jarred nodded and left the room to get his parents. When he came back in they were with him. "Oh Jeff look." Cheryl smiled at her grandson.

Aubrey offered over her son carefully and Cheryl took him. "What's his name?" Jeff asked.

Jarred looked to Aubrey to give that information. "We decided on Brayden William Thomas." Aubrey told them.

"Good name. Different." Jeff said.

Aubrey smiled. "Your not mad he isn't named after anyone special on your side?" She asked nervously.

Cheryl giggled watching her grandson. "Oh honey heaven's no. Jasper and Clyde aren't the best names." She said jokingly.

Aubrey smiled and looked at Jarred. He smiled back and they continued to talk with his parents for a few minutes before they decided they really needed to be getting to the airport. "I'm sorry we have to go." Jeff said handing his grandson back to Jarred.

"It's ok. Really we know you guys have to go for work." Aubrey said.

Cheryl gave Aubrey a slight hug and a kiss on the forehead. "We'll be back in three weeks. You two think you can manage?" She joked playfully.

Aubrey giggled. "We'll be fine."


	3. Of Happiness

Continued:

Aubrey waited holding her son as Jarred went and got her parents. "This should be interesting." She giggled to Brayden. His eyes were an amazing vibrantly bright green, and he had darker hair, but lighter then hers and his skin was slightly tanner then Jarred.

The hospital door opened and Tori and Blake walked in together. "My baby has a baby." Tori said unshed tears in her eyes.

Blake chuckled at his wife. "You're just now coming to this realization blue?" He asked teasingly. Aubrey smiled at the couple, they loved each other so much and they loved their kids just as much if not more sometimes. "So you going to keep us in suspense or are you going to tell us our grandsons name." Blake asked jokingly.

Aubrey smiled. "Brayden William." She said.

Tori smiled. "You named him after grandpa?" She asked.

Aubrey nodded and Jarred tucked a loose strand of hair from her braid behind her ear. "Yeah. Nothing we had picked out went well with it so I had to do a little name search."

"Brayden…huh kind of reminds me of Bradley." Blake commented smirking at his daughter.

"Hmm…maybe that's why I like it so much." Aubrey kidded with him.

"Isn't that strange." Jarred joked with his wife.

"Shut up!" Tori and Aubrey drawled to their husbands playfully.

Tori smiled at her daughter and new baby grandson. Aubrey smiled and gestured for Tori to hold the baby and she accepted the invitation taking the baby from her daughter's arms. "Thank you, my arm was about to fall asleep in that position." Aubrey giggled stretching her arms.

After Tori held her grandchild, Blake was next and it gave him a new sense of purpose. Something he had felt the day Aubrey was born, but this was different. He wouldn't be raising this child, but he would be Brayden's grandfather and that was enough for him.

Next Day:

"Welcome home." Aubrey whispered to her son as they walked through the door into the baby room of their house. They had gone out a few months after Aubrey found out she was pregnant and got a place close distance between their parents houses.

It was weird so many of their college friends teased them for wanting to live close to home, but it didn't bother them. It was nice being a part of a family and it was nice, just being happy.

Aubrey sat down in the oak rocking chair that Jarred had gotten her and started to rock her snoozing son humming an old song her mother use to sing to her. And then the words started coming out. "A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting--  
Waiting to sail your worries away.  
It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain"

Aubrey was a little startled when another voice joined in and turned to the door. Leaning there singing along was Sam. All her friends and cousin's had been able to see the baby in the hospital but Sam's flight had a slight delay in New York and she wasn't given that privilege. But it just was better being here cause there were no visiting hours and she could stay as long as she wanted/

"And your boat waits down by the key.  
The winds of night so softly are sighing--  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.  
So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave good-bye to cares of the day.  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from lullaby bay."

The duo finished the song and Sam slowly walked into the room trying not to make to much noise. "Hey." She whispered softly leaning over to give Aubrey a slight one-armed hug.

Sam had been in England for some time now. After finishing college she had moved over there mainly to start a career and it was working she had an art gallery and clientele. It was what she wanted most, but she was considering moving home and opening a gallery in Blue Bay as of late.

"Hey. When did you get here?" Aubrey whispered.

Sam sat Indian style on the carpet in front of Aubrey and leaned back on her hands. "Jarred let me in about five minutes ago. I heard you humming and I couldn't bring myself to interrupt." She whispered softly back.

Aubrey smiled. "Want to hold your second cousin?" Aubrey offered quietly grinning.

"No, no, that's ok I don't want to break him. I mean you remember what happened with Austin." Sam said softly giggling at the memory.

"Him is Brayden and you wont break him I promise." Aubrey insisted whispering.

Sam smiled and nodded. "If that will make you happy."

"It will." Aubrey said. Sam sat up right fully and accepted the baby that Aubrey was cautiously passing into her cradled arms. When Aubrey was certain the baby was good she leaned back in the rocker resting her eyes.

"Oh wow." Sam whispered.

Aubrey's eyes opened and she yawned. "What?"

"I just I see a lot of Bradley in him." Sam said looking down at the baby. "He's going to be something special."

Aubrey sighed contently smiling at her cousin and baby. "I thought that the moment I saw him. But there's a lot of Jarred in him too."

"And it's obvious, but I can see so much of you and even uncle Blake." Sam whispered.

Aubrey smiled. "Adam thought I should name him Adam junior because he saw himself. I said why don't I just name him Blake cause that is really what he was seeing." She giggled at the memory.

Jarred walked in gently knocking on the doorframe. "Sam he's…"

"Oh yeah, my surprise." Sam started standing cautiously with Brayden still in her arms. "Come on."

"Surprise?" Aubrey asked.

Sam smiled. "I thought this would be the perfect time to introduce my surprise. Dad hasn't met him yet, so be kind I don't want to scare him to much."

Aubrey giggled. "I can be kind."

"I know I was just teasing." Sam grinned. Aubrey stood and took Brayden back from Sam and them and Jarred headed to the living room. "Danny?" A tall guy almost the same height as Hunter, with dark hair, deep green/brown eyes, and olive skinned turned away from the pictures on the mantel. "Danny this is Aubrey and my new baby cousin Brayden." Sam introduced walking over to his side. "And Aubrey this is Danny. My sort of kind a…"

"Fiancé." Danny interjected smirking at Sam and then looking back to Aubrey who stood mouth a gap. "It's nice to finally meet you." He said smiling.

Aubrey closed her mouth and opened it repeating the process for a few seconds like a fish out of water. "This is…"

"The guy I told you about in my letters." Sam said smiling.

Aubrey smiled back. "It's nice to finally meet you too Danny. But I don't want to be any where around when uncle Hunter finds out about the fiancé bit." She giggled gently swaying back and forth to keep her son asleep.

Sam pulled a ring out of her pocket and slipped it on her ring finger on her left hand. "See? He asked me a week ago. And I was planning on coming out so he could meet daddy and you decided to give me a really good reason." She said happily.

Aubrey chuckled softly. "I'm glad the birth of my child made a good cover for your real reason for being here. Danny I'll keep you in my prayers." She said sarcastically.

"What does she mean?" Danny asked Sam.

"Oh Sam didn't tell you about Uncle Hunter?" Aubrey asked.

Sam glared playfully at her cousin. "All she said was he was a little protective." Danny said looking from a teasing glare Sam to Aubrey and the baby. Jarred had disappeared into the kitchen to do something.

"A little? Huh cause if I remember correctly he's a lot protective. And he ain't going to be none to happy you put that ring on her finger before asking him first." Aubrey said jokingly. "Especially since you haven't even met him yet. He is very, very big on meeting boyfriends before they get engaged to his daughters."

Danny gulped. "Baby don't worry. She's only kidding. My dad isn't that bad." Sam said sweetly taking his hand. "Aubrey I told you not to scare him."

"Hey I'm just giving the guy the facts, before you throw him into the lions den unprepared." Aubrey said teasingly.

Sam scoffed lightly. "I'll get you back."

"You do that. Until then, I believe Austin and Mika are dropping the bomb that they are moving in together. Maybe you should play off that wave." Aubrey suggested.

Sam grinned at Aubrey. "Perfect. Pile the good news on, over whelm him and he wont no what to do but except the inevitable." She said laughing softly.

Jarred came back out. "Trying to figure the best time to drop the bomb?" Jarred asked his wife kissing her cheek as he handed her a small baby bottle filled with warm formula.

"Yeah. I told her about Austin and Mika's news so she's going to drop it on him at the same time." Aubrey said.

Jarred shrugged and smiled and his wife's cousin. "It could work. Hope it doesn't backfire, but I have to go a client called the office he's having some serious issues without me around to fix things. You'll be ok?" He asked Aubrey gently.

Aubrey smiled softly at him. "I'll be fine. Go." She instructed. She knew he had missed a few days and sometimes that was no good cause things and clients both became hectic. Jarred kissed her cheek and headed out of the house grabbing his coat from the rack by the door on the way out.

"I'm going to go explore and see what there is to do around here." Danny said kissing Sam's cheek.

Sam nodded. "There's a track if you want to go riding." She offered.

Danny smiled. "No bike." He said.

"Mines…"

"In my garage." Aubrey interrupted. And if you need a truck you can take mine. What's your driving record?"

"Had my license for almost five years no accidents yet, and that is in England. Horrible drivers that they may be." He chuckled.

Aubrey smiled. "If your from England…"

"Oh no I grew up in Florida and moved to England to attend oxford."

"How'd you get into Motocross?" Aubrey asked.

"Always loved it." Danny said.

Aubrey grabbed her keys from the picture stand next to the tv and tossed them to Danny. "Maybe Uncle Hunter will like you after all." She said smiling.

"Be careful." Sam said walking over to him. "No stupid stunts ok?"

"Promise." He said leaning over and giving her a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too. Have fun. It's a few miles up the road to the right of leaving the driveway. You can't miss it." Sam said.

"The garage is through there and her bike is the dark red Kawasaki. My bike is off limits." Aubrey said.

Sam rolled her eyes. "She protective of it. Just trust me on that. Like I said have fun."

"Bye." Danny gave her another kiss and headed to the kitchen and to the door leading into the garage.

Sam turned to Aubrey. "Keeper?"

Aubrey smiled. "Keeper. So how's everything? I haven't been able to call lately I'm sorry."

"Oh I totally understand. It's fine really. Well I'm moving home soon."

"Really?" Aubrey asked stunned.

Sam nodded as they both took up seats on the couch Aubrey still cradling her son against her bosom. "Yeah. I bought a building in town. The top half will be perfect for a studio so I can paint and I'm going to turn the lower half into the gallery. It's two stories and it's only about a block from storm chargers."

Aubrey giggled. "Oh the irony." She whispered.

"What?"

"The guys were going to buy that and move storm chargers, but someone beat them to it." Aubrey said sardonically.

Sam gapped in shock. "Serious?" She asked smiling.

Aubrey nodded. "Dead."

"Wow. Well it's mine and I think that when I tell dad he'll be happy."

"On both accounts. I was just teasing Danny." Aubrey said.

Sam smiled. "I know. It's part of being in this family. If you can't handle the flames stay the hell out of the fire." She said jokingly.

Aubrey nodded. "Exactly. So what else has been going on?" The girls sat and talked for what felt like hours after Aubrey put Brayden in his crib finally. Sam and Danny decided to head over to see her parents and Jarred cooked Aubrey a nice meal, since all she had eaten in a while was hospital food.

Later one while they lay in bed listening closely to any noises the Brayden might make when he couldn't sleep Aubrey snuggled up close to her husband.

"You happy?" Aubrey whispered.

"Happy doesn't even begin to cover it." He whispered back.

Aubrey sighed rubbing her head against his chest getting more comfortable. "Me too." She whispered.

"Now all that has to happen is for the others the start popping out kids." Jarred laughed faintly. Aubrey slapped his bared chest playfully and the recoiled slightly rubbing away the sting.

"Shut up." Aubrey protested giggling. "My family isn't that big."

"No but once everyone is married and starts having kids, it will be."

"Yeah but that's the great thing, cause with other kids around Brayden will never be lonely." Aubrey whispered.

"Is that some round about way of saying he's our one?" Jarred asked jokingly.

Aubrey smiled and kissed his jaw softly her head finally finding a place to rest in the crook of his neck. "No. I want at least one more."

"At least?" Jarred asked.

"Mmmhmm…at least. If we have any more then that, well I'm going to have to quite working and become a stay at home mom and you know how I feel about that." Aubrey whispered.

Jarred chuckled. "I know. Don't worry I want you to be as free and independent as you want."

"Thank you." Aubrey whispered.

"I love you Aubrey and I just want you happy. If two kids is more then enough for you, then two it'll be." He said kissing her forehead lightly.

Aubrey sighed happy with the way her life was turning out better then she had ever imagined. "Two it is then. Besides there's going to be enough cousins to last a lifetime someday." She giggled.

"Told ya." Jarred smiled.

"So what do you think about having a little girl?"

"I think she's going to be as gorgeous as her mom and I'm going to have to scare away guys." Jarred said jokingly.

"Figures you'd say that."

"It's a dad thing." Jarred chuckled softly.

Aubrey smiled. "If you say so." They both her soft crying over the monitor and Aubrey went to stand when Jarred stopped her.

"No you sleep. I'll get him." He said kissing her forehead again lightly as he gently slipped out from their huddled position and head out of the room.

"Night." Aubrey whispered as her eyes fell shut.

Jarred turned back and smiled as she drifted off. "Night baby." He whispered and then headed down to his sons room.


End file.
